


Nightmar[e]s

by Yoko_Taro_Fan



Series: Misplaced Puppets [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious/No consent, F/M, Genderbending, Other, Pretty much just porn, Smut, Spoilers, Tentacles, fem!9S
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Taro_Fan/pseuds/Yoko_Taro_Fan
Summary: Well, off to hell I go.Definitely after writing this.Oh well...
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/Adam (NieR: Automata), 9S/Adam (NieR: Automata)
Series: Misplaced Puppets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661269
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	1. Out of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> “Yes, I know this is a reboot, and completely different, but hear me out. The timeline should still be correct.”
> 
> “Correct?! Correct is not f****** this! Everything’s wrong, in the wrong place, at the wrong time! Get it together before we will!”
> 
> “Fine.” The bespectacled android turned around, shrugging her shoulders as she stepped through the portal.

Anemone walked across the tattered concrete and the broken dirt. Rusted cars passed in her vision, covered by moss, reclaimed by nature. The only paragons of humanity left were them, and the buildings. 

Both were in ruins at this point.

But she pays her discordant thoughts no mind as she hurries to the coast, under orders from the higher-ups in their black, hovering castle.

She wonders why they asked her to check this area. It wasn’t unusual for them to ask the Resistance to do reconnaissance, but normally they tell them what they’re looking for.

And they don’t ask specifically for her.

“Anyone else could be doing this right now, and it wouldn’t be different. If anything, I’m more likely to miss things.” She shrugs to herself, feeling almost a sense of pride.

They had asked for her over a scanner, so that must have meant something. They must have had a reason.

“Besides, they already have their ‘best’ scanner not far from here. Why do they need me?”

She makes it to the co-ordinates, her eyes scanning like searchlights over the ground. Blood splatters cover the ground, but her eyes pass over them.

“There should be something…”

She pauses, her eyes narrowing. Taking a step forward, she leans forward, staring at the piece of rubble before picking it up. The gun stares back at her, its olive green barrel covered in dirt.

“No...but that means…”

The 1911 felt heavy in her hands, but she still turned it over. 

The inscription on the gun read ‘9S’.

* * *

Her head spun the lights above her flickered to life, staring at her through their mocking, incessant buzzing and blinding, sterile white rays.

She was tied down. Tied down against the floor. The restraints surrounded her wrists, connected to an anchor in the ground, leaving her kneeling against the floor. Her legs and back were caked in dirt, for some odd reason she couldn’t exactly remember.

She couldn’t remember anything; her mind flicked through her memories as each frame came up with fuzzy static covering the scenes.

She shifted around, the rough silicon digging into her wrists, eliciting a sharp hiss from her.

She looked down, seeing her torn dress. The leotard at the bottom was torn, revealing her. It didn’t help that her skirt was equally in disrepair, ripped apart, barely leaving anything for the imagination.

The last mission was...odd. The only thing that she could make out in the broken memories was the feeling of cold mud against her back, somewhere, somehow, for whatever reason. Strobing lights kicked her out of her thoughts, prickling her eyes with their little, white daggers.

Footsteps echoed through the large/small room 9S looked up. There in front of her was Adam, sitting comfortably on a chair in front of her, sitting on the ceiling from her perspective. The flashing bulbs stopped, deciding to finally allow her to see her surroundings properly.

A bed sat in the other corner, just to the right of her, supported by bolts attached to the wall and the floor. Its silver metal frame fit perfectly in the corner, the only colour in the otherwise whitewashed room. 

The white cabinet next to it leaned on the other wall, almost completely imperceptible if not for the light shadow it cast on the floor in front of it.

As she looked down, between her feet was the silhouette of a door, impossibly far away. It didn’t even have a door knob, just a stark rectangle outlined by the lack of light behind the door. 

“I’ve got nothing to say to you.” She snarled at him, looking away he pulled his chair closer to her. The android huffed, trying to prepare herself for anything.

Adam bent down, almost breathing in her ear he whispered.

“I know, Stephanie.” He stood up, walking out of her sight. 

The sound of a door opening and closing met her ears, and then silence.

“Who’s Stephanie?!” She shouted, but no response came to her. 

Suffocating, cold silence.

She waited in trepidation, the smallest sound setting off all of her overdrives. 

The chains held her fast against the floor. Each one was a metallic wire coated with silicon over it, drilled into the ground beneath her. 

_It’s not real. It’s not real._

Her eyes roved across the white desert. 

...The ice in the far North and the far South had melted ages ago, prompting one of the biggest mobilisations in android history to remove the water that was piling up in the oceans. Ironically, the machines were reported doing the same, the unspoken truce lasting for a few years before it was broken by some idiot in what was France.

She supposed that the ice plains that had disappeared millennia before she existed must have looked something like this...

The stifling silence was broken she heard the door open after hours of baited breath, broken by the sound of machine feet hitting the muffled silicon ground.

Adam walked in front of her again, sitting back down into the chair.

_It’s not real._

“Your name is Stephanie.” Adam spoke, softly in her ear, almost purring.

“Fuck you.” She whispered back, breathing heavily. Her heart was already racing.

“How about we change that attitude?” He slapped her across her face with his clawed hand, drawing a small amount of blood. “Would you like to try again?”

9S looked back up. “Sure. Fuck you. Was that the right tone this time?”

His eyes grew dark and he slapped her again, sending shooting stars across her vision.

Standing up, he spoke again. “We’ll see about that.”

“No, we won’t.” 9S delved into her database, activating the self-destruct function. Getting caught by Adam would basically be death, so what would be the difference?

At least this way she went out on her own terms. 

The timer ticked down at an alarming rate, to the nonchalance of 9S. She watched on in utter boredom the countdown signified the last 3 seconds of her life, just waiting for the calm silence of death the…

Nothing happened. The explosion should have happened by now. 

_It’s not real._

“I’m not just going to let you die like that.” He stroked her hair, making her shiver from the sickly, awful touch. His fingers easily intertwined in her strands, pulling the ponytail away with one simple motion, letting her hair billow out, splay out against the floor. Even as a little hope died in 9S’ heart, she still maintained her unfazed façade. It didn’t help that it made him happier.

But she wasn’t just going to let him get away with it without a fight. He had clearly tampered with the activation sequence, not the trigger. That meant that he had to specifically deactivate it to stop her from killing herself. 

That also meant she could stop him.

She pushed the red button at the end of the corridor, waiting for the machine to jump again into her dataspace. 5 seconds dropped to 1 second, and as she was about to accept her fate, a blur brushed past her. The air flew out of her lungs at unhealthy speeds as she was knocked to her knees as the timer stopped again. 

“I know what you’re thinking. I’m already in your head.” Adam’s smirk couldn’t be any less annoying.

“I’ve locked your trigger. Stop trying it.” Chains locked over the red button, complete with a lock.

9S got to her feet, summoning a sword before charging at Adam, shoulder braced in front of her. The machine sidestepped her massive swipe at his face, as she swung the sword erratically in his direction.

“Were you trying to hit me?” He laughed, so confident that he closed his eyes, shaking his head in his hand.

“Actually, no.” 9S slammed her hand on the button, now lockless. She slid towards him, tripping him up before he could react. Sitting on his back, she stabbed her sword down, pinning him against the cold floor.

He still jumped up, pulling himself along with the sword still in him to his feet. 9S looked on in shock as he calmly walked over to the console, deactivating it again. 

Spikes appeared in the floor at 9S’ feet, and she dodged out of the way, flipping backwards. More and more accumulated where she stood, until they spanned the length of the corridor.

_It’s not real._

“You force my hand, 9S.”

The end of the corridor fell off as Adam’s words touched her ears. She crumples as the wave of agony goes through her head, leaving her in tears as it slowly ebbed away, replaced with a monotonous ache she couldn’t shake.

“Come back here.” Adam grabbed the neck of her dress, and threw her back up, into the real world. 

_It’s not ..._

Her vision glitched again, the blinding white-washed room splitting into a rainbow for a second.

“I don’t know anything, if you’re wondering.” 9S said, unabashed. Her demeanour revealed none of the silent worry in her heart.

“I know that. I’m not looking for what’s up there, Stephanie.” He tapped his finger against her forehead, before bringing that finger down to her bust, hooking it underneath the dress and leotard, before tugging on it lightly.

She shunned from the touch, unable to keep the disgust out of her voice. “Fuck you.”

“That’s the plan.” Adam smirked.

9S’ eyes widened suddenly at his words.

“Wait, what?”

He flipped her over so that her face kissed the floor, a stubby behind him grab her ass, pulling her backwards harshly. The vice-like grip seared her soft, supple skin, and she squealed it continued tugging, making her wrists burn.

9S almost felt like she was being ripped apart by the stubby it continued to pull her backwards against the bonds holding her fast to the ground. 

Something pressed up against her thighs, and her breath escaped her lungs. It felt cold, sticky and round; it traced the back of her thigh. Black box thumping in her ears, she struggled against its airtight grip, even its hip bumped against hers. Her thrashing did nothing as its fingers dug into her sides, eliciting a pained growl from 9S.

Another hand grabbed her hair, and yanked her head back up. Her eyes widened to dinner plates as she saw what was staring back at her.

It was a cock, a big one, around the width of her wrist, pointed straight at her face. The bulbous head oozed out precum, staining her eyelids the biped brushed its tip against her face.

One thing that never made sense to her was their inclusion of _these_ organs on all YoRHa agents as well. It seemed counterintuitive. The Commander agreed with her sentiment, but, in the Council’s eyes, it was to make them more human. 

She knew it was a disaster waiting to happen, and it was happening right in front of her eyes.

The cock behind her rub against her abdomen, lightly tracing her entrance. She gasped at the sensitive touch, slightly moaning already from the teasing. She shut her eyes as the biped slapped the flaccid rod against her face, feeling it get more and more rigid with each hit. That could also be said for the dick thrusting between her legs, and she was almost lifted up by the stubby’s hard cock pressing up against her belly. Each slap sent reverberations through her head, almost enough to knock her to the floor if she wasn’t already.

She hadn’t really tried toys before. 

21O didn’t talk about this subject with her whatsoever, and 6O talked way too much about this subject with her. 

The latter android’s ‘collection’ was disturbing to her, so she settled on being slightly sexually frustrated her entire life.

It hadn’t bothered her anyway. So what that sometimes she had...what could only be described as terrifying side effects.

...She hoped this could have been one of her own sick simulations her concoction of programs had created for herself. 4S called it discordant personality/memory syndrome, or DP/MS. 

Her programming was...odd. Whoever did the coding for it hadn’t thought it through because one of the perks (downsides) of being hyper curious was a sex drive as verocious as 6O’s, but she didn’t have it, or more specifically, her mind didn’t have it.

Her personality clashed against her programming, and it created a rift between them. That detachment led to her subroutines artificially reconstructing events, memories in different manners that didn’t fit with her behavioural coding that came with the programming...

Mixing that with the sensory bombardment that came with being a Scanner, and it would have been a perfect melting pot for a psychological breakdown.

Imagine that, YoRHa’s most expensive agent turning out to be crazy. They would have gone mad as well if not for 4S’ theory.

4S told her that reinforcing the idea that her own prison in her mind was fake would be the first way to weaken the illusion. _The rest should fall away easily,_ he said.

Well, clearly it wasn’t working.

Her head lolled from side to side and her vision doubled as the cock hit her in her face again.

The android felt something bump against the sensitive areas in her… She looked down, and saw to her horror that the stubby had fully sheathed itself in her.

9S yelped the cruel sensations sent ripples through her body, the nerve endings kicking into overdrive they activated for the first time.

“Get out of me!” She shouted, screaming she tried to wriggle out of the restraints holding her fast to the floor. 

“Get out!” She battered her balled fists against the floor as the deluge of pain hit her mind. Her heavy breathing did nothing to help when the synthetic covering on the machine’s dildo tore against her walls.

“Stop it! Stop...you fucking piece of…”

The biped took the opportunity when she opened her mouth again to shove its cock into her mouth.

Recoiling from the shock, her head spun as the cock was jammed down her throat. She struggled against the restraints for air, but the biped pulled the back of her head towards its pelvis, creating an air-tight seal in her throat around the thick cock. Her head bobbed up and down like a buoy on rough seas.

“Mmmf!” Her retorts died in her throat quite literally as the air left her lungs in one go.

She moaned loudly her tight walls clutched the smaller dildo. It stung, it was a new body and she was completely dry, but they didn’t care. It didn’t help that Adam was staring on at the show from a chair at her side, laughing as she mewled.

Frustrated screams and lewd sounds echoed around the room as their ball sacks slammed into her chin and her ass. The biped was much faster than the stubby behind her, but that didn’t stop both of them from pounding the lights out of her skull. She tried to bite down on the dildo in her mouth, but it was just too big, stretching her jaw into a painful position. 

The stubby started twitching uncontrollably, like it was about to explode. 9S braced for the scalding heat that was going to take her away, but it never came.

Instead the stubby did. It vibrated inside of her as litre after litre pumped into her, the hot liquid filling her up in a way she hadn’t felt before. The sticky slime stuck to everything; even some spilled out it trickled down her legs. 

The biped crushed her head against its pelvis, making her choke the same liquid shot down her throat, sticking to the sides, coating the inside of her throat. 

As she gagged, Adam ‘lovingly’ caressed the back of her head with his hand, pressing her nose flat against the biped. His gloved fingers intertwined with her hair, holding her fast to the biped’s hip as she choked. Even as she bucked around, trembling, he still pushed harder and harder, until she could swear that he was trying to kill her by squashing her head against the machine. And yet the touch was gentle.

Gently killing her.

It pulled out, slamming her head against the cold floor. Her ragged breathing echoed through the room, buzzing in her own ears like the dull ache that went through her limbs. 

“So, do you really want to endure that for the rest of your life?”

“I...don’t know…I couldn’t feel...it.” She mocked, stuttering through each half-syllable. 

“Do you want to die here?” Adam asked, confusion in his voice.

“Considering...how weak...this is, I don’t...think you...could kill me.” She retorted, still coughing as the pain made her want to curl up even more.

“I’ll keep you here for as long as it takes. I won’t kill you. That doesn’t mean I won’t torture you for the whole time.”

She leaned closer to him, as much as the chains would allow. 

“I’ll fight you for as long as I have to.”

Adam stroked her hair, smiling.

“I’m impressed, Stephanie. The other one was a lot quicker than you.”

The cum was already seeping out at the edges of her mouth, falling onto the floor.

“How...many times...do I have to fucking tell you?!” She retorted while still trying to catch her breath. Another stubby from behind shoved into her, replacing the other one even before she could recover, knocking the feeling out of her hips.

Slaps and mechanical grunts of pleasure filled the room as the machine defiled her, bashing its hips against hers. Its prick throb inside her, expanding and filling up more of her cavern she stifled her moan. Her teeth gritted together around her finger she desperately tried to ignore the pain that was already building in her body.

“Arghh!...you sick f…”

As she opened her mouth to protest, the biped still holding her hair pulled its hips back, and then shoved its whole dick down her esophagus, again. She felt the head dig into the back of her neck, again.

Her head smashed into its hips again, her head bouncing off the metal chassis of the biped again and again. She reeled in pain as her nose got crushed with each thrust, but she couldn’t get her hair free of the biped’s grip.

Back and forth, both machines went in quick succession. 

She felt the burn from both ends of her body, feeling the dick dig even deeper and deeper into her. It didn’t stop it one bit, instead it got faster and faster, rubbing its fake white skin against her wet walls. Her frustrated muffled retorts were replaced with small whimpers she felt the other stubby’s dick expand slightly, pressing even tighter against her skin.

She gagged the dick fucking her face throb in her throat, feeling the machine increase in speed. Her head spun its balls smashed against her chin. She felt herself ready to fall unconscious, until…

A jet of liquid shot down her throat, painting the inside of her throat in a cold sticky mess. 

She knew the machine had came, and her body trembled the machine behind her did the same, coating her inner walls with its seed. She could feel it slowly dripping down her throat and her walls, slimy and virile.

She hoped it was done.

Soon enough, she felt herself impaled on top of a stubby’s dick, clasping another one with her mouth. The metallic hands found the back of her head, and the rod grew larger and larger. It bulged, stretching her throat, the cockhead feeling like a perfect fit. The cum overflowed from her hole they fucked her, her womb expanding with each machine breeding her. 

Adam watched they kept on cumming in her, seeing the energy, the flair in her eyes slowly dwindled with each machine. Her face was coated in a thin layer of their seed, not thick enough to cover her haunted look in her eyes.

After days, they were done. She looked down, sobbing quietly to herself as each tiny movement made the cum slosh around. 

She should have made sure. Made sure the self-destruct worked. 

This was worse than death.

“That was quick. What happened to your...resistance?” He gestured to her.

“Fuck...you.” She whispered, caterwauling. Coughs interspersed her breath, and the repeated loss of breath left her in even more pain than she was. It didn’t help that her entrance was still raw, throbbing in pain from the stretch.

The machines who had used her, for the past...however long it was, moved away, Adam took another step forward.

“Is that...it?” She mocked, looking around the room for anything but Adam.

Something else pressed up against her. The shape was easily recognisable by now, but the texture was different. She looked down, and to her abject horror Adam had stripped. His pants were in an already forgotten corner of the room, and he dragged her towards himself, laying his much bigger cock on her abdomen.

It extended from her entrance to her belly button. Her eyes widened, and she struggled more he pulled backwards, the head getting closer and closer to her.

“Get off me!” Her voice took on a twinge of fear as he stretched her entrance with his still gloved fingers.

“How about you shove that up your aaaahhhhH! It’s too..”

It wasn’t even his cock; the machine had shoved his hand inside her. The burn from his hand felt like an inferno in her pelvis, making her shake with each second. His gloved arm pumped in and out of her at a blazing speed. 

“How are you still so...tight?”

His eyes were shrouded in shadow by his hair, glowing at her with malice.

By the time he pulled his arm out of her, she was thrashing about, screaming at the top of her lungs. She didn’t stop screaming, and he shoved a gag in her mouth just to shut her up.

Her mindless flopping around doubled as she saw his cock line up with her still raw entrance.

“Mfffm! Fffff!” She tried shouting, anything to make him stop. The gag just fell out, he didn’t attach it properly, and she was about to screech...

The machine raping her sheathed itself inside of her completely in one stroke. She had to close her eyes and bite the bottom of her lip just not to scream louder than she already was.

The pole tore through her, making her shudder in fear and suffering with each thrust. She felt the large bulbous head smash through her cervix, repeatedly bashing the top of her womb into the bottom of her stomach. Her spine arched severely to accommodate the massive dick breaking her.

“Stop...it!” 9S’s heels slipped against the frictionless floor she tried in vain to push away from Adam. His smile widened as she struggled, her shouting replaced by resigned, muffled sobs punctuated by his thrusts.

The dirt on her stockings was going everywhere she tried to kick Adam, but he simply laughed, and put his knee just above her own knee cap. He leaned on her leg, putting his whole body weight on it, laughing as 9S gritted her teeth together, unable to hold the dam behind her eyes.

The tears made streaks across her face they mixed with the mascara she had tried on for the first time, taking 6O’s advice. She gasped for air, and was instead rewarded with 2 of Adam’s gloved fingers hooked in her mouth. The taste of the salty mud stung her tongue, revolting enough for her to retch, trying to vomit nothing. 

Even he couldn’t last from such a furious session of fucking, and his paced quickened exponentially with each passing second. She could feel her eyes being slowly pounded to the back of her head he came, pulling out just before to spray her face with his vile, virile seed. It stuck to her hair, and her face and everything.

9S crumpled down, splayed out over the silicon beneath her, grappling at him as he flipped her over, making the floor shudder underneath them. She weakly pushed against him, feeling the dread wash over her he simply batted her hands away.

“What happened to you? Thought you said you’d ‘fight me forever’?”

He sneered at 9S, feeling her body shudder under his weight pressing down on her abdomen.

She shook her head vigorously she could, tears still rolling down her cheek in waves. Her right hand was locked into a fist, and was trembling, shaking uncontrollably as she stuttered, unable to speak.

The tension was palpable in the air.

“Okay...”

He stepped away, and she felt a small glimmer of hope return to her soul. Maybe he...

“Hmm, maybe it wasn’t big enough for your liking.”

He pounced on her, making her yelp against the handcuffs tearing her wrists.

9S gritted her teeth as she felt the ribbed rod break through her vagina, sobbing in pain each twist and turn in the synthetic dildo stretched her further and further.

“Arghhhhhhh! F...!” She battered desperately against the floor as he fully sheathed himself in her. 

“Do...you...like... it... now?!” He pulled her head back by her hair, before dropping her back onto the floor and smashing his hips into her at an inhuman pace, accenting his words with each thrust into her.

She gasped loudly, grappling for air like she was suffocating, trying to stop the pain emanating from her abdomen from knocking her unconscious. Although, maybe...

He smirked at her, and then continued beating her walls over and over again, grasping at her breasts and pulling on them hard, making her cry even more.

He smashed into her over and over again, feeling the wall of her cervix stopping him from reaching her womb. But even that resistance didn’t last long, and that gave way again, like before. Her yelps turned to shouts his dick broke through again.

His pace slowed for a second, and then went to a complete stop he dove into her full force, fully enveloping his dick in her walls. Her wailing came back to his ears as she felt his dick throb, and the hot, sticky liquid flowed into her, coming in waves until she was sure her whole vagina was covered. The head pressed against her broken cervix, pumping some of its cum directly into her womb.

He pulled out of her, depositing some more on her folds, before walking away.

Nothing could stop the ever spinning lights in 9S’ vision.

* * *

She could barely make out the sound of the door closing and opening again for the 2nd time before the cold water splashed against her face.

“Stephanie! Listen to me!” Adam shouted at her, pulling her head back up by her hair.

“I’ve already...told you; my name isn’t...Stephanie!” 9S spluttered back, still blinking the chlorine stung her eyes. Her words were interspersed with coughs while she tried to catch her breath.

“What...is that?” Something crawled towards her. It had eyes similar to a stubby, but the rest of its body made it look more like a centipede than anything else. Slimy liquid stuck to its skin, coating the ground beneath it in a sickly, unnatural colour. Scuttling on the ground, its bony steps reached 9S’ ears. Tiny eyes looked back at her, scanning across her body.

“This? This is...I thought you’ve seen this before. You’ve written it in your report, in the operation you spearheaded.”

“I didn’t head any...operation.” 

“No. You’re lying. 2 years ago, operation 47617a6574746565720a.”

“I wasn’t alive 2 years ago.” She spat, retching up the cum still lodged in her throat.

“N...but that would mean…oh.” His mouth hung open as for the first time, 9S saw he was lost for words. “And 2B…”

“Don’t you dare say her name.”

“You shouldn’t be so defensive of her.”

Adam left the room again, storming out he switched the lights back off 9S slumped back down. Something else was happening, she just couldn’t place it. The room felt slightly hotter. The eyes in the corner turned off, and she sighed, relief swimming through her head.

At least she wouldn’t have to deal with that now.

Soon it was already much hotter, and 9S was perspiring, the beads of sweat trailing down her face. Her mouth hung open as she desperately tried to keep her temperature down. 

Slumping over, she let her body lay down against the cold floor as she resigned herself to her fate. But maybe...

She might burn out, killing herself before Adam could stop her, but that would mean losing all of the water within her body. She almost wanted to curse the great R&D team for making them so durable. 

Looking on in grieving acceptance, she sat in a pool of stale, sticky cum that had been in her, watching the water level in her body slowly fall. 

10%

9%

8%

7%

6%

5%

She lost consciousness as her body shut down.

——————

_.... . .-.. .--. / -- . .-.-.- / .--. .-.. . .- ... . --..-- / .- -. -.-- --- -. . / --- ..- - / - .... . .-. . --..-- / .--. .-.. . .- ... . / .... . .-.. .--. / -- . .-.-.-_

* * *

Of course he wouldn’t have allowed her the freedom of death.

Cold water hit her face again and she jumped up to her feet. The chains tugged her back down, making her body slam against the floor. 

“Stephanie, I already told you. You should know by now.” Adam spoke warmly in her ear while her head spun. “I’m not going to let you die.” 

His words were coated with a repugnant faux-kindness that made her want to throw up.

The lights mocked her; they flashed in front of her eyes, dazing the already stunned android. She could barely see, let only focus on what Adam was saying. Her body wasn’t moving on her accord anymore. The puppet master in her body was already doing things, things she couldn’t tell at the moment, not when she was drowning in air.

“My name...isn’t fucking Stephanie!” The water hit her in the face, kicking her out of her daze. The strobe lights still were blinding, but at least she could think. 

“Your determination is impressive.”

A knife pressed against her neck, digging into her skin. “Say it.”

“I know...you won’t kill me. If anything...you need...me.”

“I didn’t say I would kill you.” The knife traced the side of her dress lightly, and it cut away, the fabric separating easily. Its’ cold edge burned against her exposed breasts. 

With a flick of his wrist, the tip caught her skin and she flinched. 

The warmth on her skin already told her it was bleeding.

A click of a button, and the electricity surged through her body, through her wrists, straight to the ground.

Her eyes shut and she gritted her teeth together, grinding them against each other the knife traced the side of her body. It was excruciating, painfully slow, as each serrated tooth on the knife caught on her dress and her skin, tearing a line down her side.

The knife went lower, and lower. 

Her gasp could be heard from miles away when it touched her entrance. He held it there for what felt like ages, pressing the cold knife edge against the raw, red skin that was still healing. Cum still flowed out of it, staining the silver blade white, even as another pulse of electricity went through it, and her fists tried to batter the floor to cope with the unending suffering. Soon, her vision started tearing up while the pain started overriding any other thought she had. 

9S forced her eyes open slightly, seeing Adam’s malevolent, smug grin. A single tear rolled down her face, the only indication she was willing to give of the mounting pain. She wouldn’t allow him the pleasure of seeing her suffer. Her baited breath held steady as he pressed it harder against her. Another million volts traveled through her tender nerves surrounding her entrance straight into the ground, and her head started to spin more and more of her nerve endings burnt out. 

He pressed the tip in slightly, and 9S couldn’t take it anymore.

“Damn...you...” She could barely speak; her lungs weren’t obeying her commands, and her mouth was dried shut; all of the water in her body went to cool her down when she purposefully overheated herself.

He smirked, dragging the sharp edge against her skin, making her flinch again, before pulling away. 

She struggled as she felt his lips against her neck. Twisting her body away from him, he pulled her back, biting down brutally. She panted as she felt his teeth dig into the soft skin on her neck, feeling his tongue pressing against her blood.

Her body flopped around like a suffocating fish she resisted more and more, even though it stung just by moving. 

He withdrew, wiping the small droplets of her blood from his mouth with the back of his sleeve, admiring the purple bruise that was developing on her neck. 

The android grappled for air, gasping loudly. In her clouded vision, he pulled out a black rectangle, pointing it at her. 

Her body tensed and her eyes flinched as she braced for the bullet that would hit her, but the flash produced no sound. For a second, she thought she was already dead, and opened her eyes, expecting to see her room, but Adam was still in front of her, with a camera in his hands. 

Her vision swung between white and black each flash whitewashed her vision, even she tried to close her eyes and turn away. She could still see his venomous smirk mocking her, imprinted on the backs of her eyelids.

Adam walked out of the room again. The strobing lights turned off, leaving her in darkness. She slumped down onto her chest, falling into sleep unceremoniously.

* * *

“...” The commander was rarely lost for words, but the images projected in front of her eyes kicked the air out of her lungs. Her mouth hung open while her gaze locked on the pictures. 

Not in a million years did she think they would do something like this.

“Are these pictures a month old?”

“No. They were taken recently, from what we can tell. Commander, what should we do?” 21O was standing in the middle of the room, somehow able to keep a straight face through all of this.

The older android looked pale, and she cleared her throat to keep the disgust from bubbling out.

“There’s nothing we can do. We can’t help her.” White stared at 21O, fixating on her eyes to recollect herself. 

“I’m not going to reassign units to look for one or two androids. Especially after we had that operation behind 2E’s back.”

“But, Commander…why was it behind 2B’s back?” 

“She had more important missions to deal with than dealing with 9S.”

“Commander, you’ve got to be kidding me! At least…”

“There’s no point.”

“There has to be something…”

“No. That’s final.”

21O pivoted on her heel and stormed out of the room the Commander sat down.

The sigh could be heard from Earth.

“I hope you make it through in one piece, 9S.” White murmured to herself, swiping away the pictures from her sight and her mind.

That was a false hope, and she knew it.

* * *

_This same routine repeated over and over again. For weeks. Or months. It didn’t matter._

“Stephanie!”

Adam’s voice rang through her clouded mind, the only consistent thing left.

_The same cold water just she was about to nod off._

“Your name is Stephanie. Just say it.” He walked over, bending down to look at 9S, who was crawled up in a ball.

She still shook her head, even as he raised his fist for another punch. Her nose was still bleeding, with a tapestry of cuts marking her face. She chuckled lightly, still shaking her head as it slammed into the floor with a worryingly loud crack.

_The same flashing lights in her face._

_His same mocking voice._

So when she woke to a spear of pain in her side, she could barely feel it, her vision dizzy like a spinning top. The kick resonated through her body, sending shockwaves through her nerves. White hot burns echoed from her ribs, sending ripples through her whirlpool of a mind.

“Your name is Stephanie! Say it!” He punctuated his words with another kick to her chest, forcing all the air out of her lungs.

“No…” 9S wheezed out, rolling over to catch her breath. 

She screamed out again the pain in her hand registered in her mind. She looked up, she could see a dagger pinning her palm to the floor. He had stabbed it straight through her hand.

“Say it, or I’ll move on.” Adam looked down, the second dagger already in his hand.

“...never...” 9S said hoarsely, each breath hurting.

“You asked for it.” Adam stabbed the dagger into her thigh, leaning closer she screamed out, quieter than the first, which had taken so much out of her. Her silent whimpers made her body flop around, eliciting not even a shred of compassion from Adam. He pulled it out slowly, making sure that the serrated edge cut through the muscular fibres in her leg. Her cries bounced through the room as she felt the sharp knife blade cut through one of her nerves, the ghostly echoes absorbed by the white washed walls. He left it embedded in her leg, turning and twisting it slightly, tearing a bigger hole in her right leg. The blood was flowing freely now, accumulating in a lake under her body.

“Another one?” 

The blade was already in his hand.

“...damn you.” 9S whispered in his ear.

By the 6th knife, she had given up screaming, her voice gone, replaced with nothing but laboured breathing. _His shadow loomed over her writhing body_ , as he leaned in, staring into her soul.

“Just give up!” He angrily shouted, punctuating his words with another stab. 9S’ eyes were half-closed, half-dead and she didn’t respond, her mind dizzy from dehydration and pain.

“...my...name…

...is Stephanie.” Her lips barely moved, and a whisper of air came out, defeated, destroyed.

“Good girl.” Adam stood up, walking out of the room, slamming the door behind with a loud bang.

The lights switched off again, and the pitch black void did nothing to silence 9S’ voiceless sobs and broken pleas.

* * *

“What do you mean, 9S was taken?!” 6O flinched as the voice blared through the intercom. She shot a look to 21O, opening her mouth to speak, but she opted instead to cover her ears 2B screamed again. 

“You told me she had been deployed on a mission for the past month!”

“Do we...do we at least…know where she is?” 2B asked, quietly hyperventilating. Her breath quickened to an unhealthy pace; the silence spoke volumes to her.

“Are you f****** kidding me?!” 6O hid underneath her desk as 21O stared on, not showing anything on the surface. Deep down, she knew that 9S most probably wouldn’t survive long. She just hoped it would be painless, at least.

“Did nobody do anything about this?!” 2B grabbed her pod, shouting directly into its microphone. “Why didn’t you tell this f****** earlier?!”

That was what made her go over to 6O’s desk and tell 2B.

So that hopefully, she could save her before it was too late.

But that was turning out to be a dead-end.

“There was a group of Healers and 4S with her, but they couldn't do anything. Not even including the detachment of D units we sent down…”

6O muttered under her breath, hoping that her thoughts would not be heard by…

“You used f****** decommissioned units?! They are search and rescue, for f***’s sake!”

There had to be something else, someone else she could ask. Sitting around her on this Bunker wouldn’t do anything. 

Maybe...

But it would be suicide.

She had already gotten used to the censored bleeps that came over the intercom.

“2B, they weren’t any units. It was 24D and…”

“I don’t care if they were war heroes, you send actual battlers at least! Or Executioners! Not f****** decommissioned units!

F*** this!”

“Wait, 2B! 2B...” 6O jumped up from her hiding spot as the screen went black. She looked around, sheepishly looking over the sea of eyes staring back at her and 21O.

The static flashed in her ears, kicking her out of her thoughts.

6O looked up 21O, frustrated tears rolling down her face.

“Thanks a lot. How am I going to fix this now?”

She sat back down in her chair, swiping the screen away with a sniffle.


	2. Chapter 2

_“So this is what I get for waking up early.”_

_The voice behind her got closer._

_She looked over the corpse wistfully._

_For some odd reason, she felt...disappointed._

_The waves crashed against each other, lapping at the torn skin of the metallic beast._

_“Don’t listen to him. Besides, some of the others weren’t as lucky as us.” 6H’s voice rang out next to her, unexpectedly...mournful._

_“Yeah...you’re right.” 9S rubbed her eyes through her visor, staring off to the calm horizon. “We should probably get back to…”_

_“9S, 6H!” 4S called over to her, gesturing with his hand that wasn’t underneath a piece of rubble. “Care to give me a hand with this?!”_

_“We’ll be over there!” 6H answered, and the pair walked side by side across the toppled office block wall._

_Walking over, her vision caught a glimpse of the shiny sword buried just beneath the boulder._

_They picked it up after multiple failures, finally opting to roll it off back into the ocean. Beneath it, there was a sword, and a window of one of the dilapidated buildings which was half-submerged in the water._

_“She really is one lucky person.” 4S said they peered down into the building. Another healer was stuck down there, having landed on the pillar. If she was any heavier, it might have broken and left her to sink to the bottom of the ocean, which was crashing lightly against the concrete floor facing her._

_“Help me, please.” She requested embitterly, extending her hand up to 4S, who took a step away for a second. 9S tilted her head slightly, looking confused he turned his back on her well. 6H just stood there, letting the scanners do their jobs._

_“4S, what are you doing?” Her only answer was his gloved finger, asking her to wait._

_Tense moments passed, before his pod flew from his shoulder, grabbing onto the Healer’s hand, before yanking her up with a Wire program. The pillar broke at almost the instant her weight was off it, and it fell into the abyss below._

_“Sorry, I just had to run the numbers quickly. I was worried the pod wouldn’t be able to pick her up before it broke.”_

_“We’re meant to work as a team.”_

_“It would have taken too long. It’s fine, anyway.”_

_9S turned to look at the Healer, the other android dusted herself off. “Hey, just wondering, what’s your designation?” She looked slightly...familiar._

_“21H.” There seemed to be some unwarranted frustration behind her voice, something 9S caught on. “Hey, 6H.”_

_9S blinked twice as 21H’s voice switched from angry to cheerful._

_“How are you? Are you injured?” 6H’s eyes scanned over 21H, catching on every dust particle._

_“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”_

_“I have to, 21H, ‘cause you keep getting yourself in bad situations.”_

_21H chuckled._

_“4S, let’s go. 21H, because you’re a Healer, you're gonna have to tag along.”_

_9S gestured to him, and they continued down the beach, searching._

_The grumble behind her could be heard a mile away._

_“It won’t be that bad.” 6H said._

* * *

It was getting worse. 21O slammed her fist down on White’s desk.

“Commander, I demand that we do something.” 

White stared at her, her eyes undercut by black bags.

“21O, I have a lot on my mind now. Next time, knock.”

“Why aren’t you doing anything?!” 21O shouted, the sound kicking White out of her reverie. The operator was on the edge of tears, hysterically shouting. Her voice was blaringly high pitched, climbing higher as she continued screaming.

“21O, if we could do anything, we would have already.” The lilt that was in White’s words was gone, replaced with her normal, cold tone.

“I got this this morning! There has to be….something!”

21O swiped over the newest set of pictures. Her hands clenched violently, her dress tearing slightly.

“He knows I’m her operator. He specifically sent this to me.” 

21O’s voice was quieter as she slowly hyperventilated.

White projected the images in front of her. Just like 21O said, one of the pictures was marked in the bottom left corner with her designation, marked with red ink. 

Her eyes catch on the picture.

The rifts in both of her legs.

The torn dress. 

The multitude of bruises.

9S’ darkened, lifeless stare into nothingness as the tentacle thrusted down her throat.

21O’s index finger pinned the picture to the Commander’s desk, pushing it into the polymer like a press as she spoke. “How does he know?”

“Clearly, he’s already been through 9S’ memory. He won’t get any access to the Bunker, and 9S doesn’t have any secrets anyway.” The commander spoke, almost indifferent. “So what exactly are you thinking of, 21O?” White placed both her hands on the desk in front of her, laying her gloved palms flat against the silicon plane.

21O’s voice almost cracked at the end, jumping up and down with controlled rage.

“Maybe you could dispatch 2 teams to scan the area she last was in, looking for the plasma signature black boxes give off.”

“That could work. Although, it is very unreliable. Most scanners pick up their own signatures, which displaces others in the area.” White stared straight into her eyes. “

“At least it might lead somewhere.”

“I’ll decide if it’s worth it.” 21O stared her down even White drew her crop.

“Besides, she isn’t the only one missing. Remember that, 21O.”

“Commander...”

“You’re not the only operator breathing down my neck…”

White looked down, avoiding her eye-contact. “21O, it would be futile. What I suggest is that we send a scanner down to see if we can find anything from the site that might suggest where he brought her.”

A light bulb flashed through 21O’s mind, a flash of hope. “Commander, did we have satellite footage of the battle? Can we track them?”

“Both of their signals were wiped from the satellite when he attacked the rescue group. It’s like there were never there.” 

“...” 21O sighed, before backing out of the room, half wanting to scream at the top of her lungs, and half wanting to crumple into a ball. 

Her vision turned painfully bright as she stepped into the corridor.

“Wait, 21O.” White beckoned her back, gesturing for her with her hand.

“Yes, Commander?” 

“Sit down.” White pointed to the chair, a black leather throne at the side of the room. In front of it was a small circular coffee table, and another ornately decorated chair, covered in embroidery. Pictures of a garden had been fused into the cloth, with a strikingly detailed silhouette of a rose on the head rest of the chair.

21O obliged, nesting herself in the throne. It was warm. Warmer than the cold, chilling atmosphere that resided in White’s war room.

White sat in the chair in front of her.

“I do have to admit, I don’t think I should be sharing this.” White pulled a bottle from one of the side components on her own chair.

The glass bottle refracted the light in 50 different ways, the hexagonal overlapping pattern making the rays bounce across the room. The navy blue liquid inside of it sloshed around, making tiny tidal waves in the bottle.

“A friend made this for me today. She even told me what was in it, but…” White looked out of the 1-way window into the operators’ hall, “I stopped listening after ‘a bunch of SSRIs’.”

“Was that the first thing or the last one?” 

“Very much the first. Hopefully, we don’t blow up.”

White grabbed 2 glasses, filling the glasses just below halfway.

“She isn’t exactly known for...stable creations. But one of the scanners assured me it was fine.”

21O took a sip. “Who was it?”

She blinked rapidly as the mild bittersweet taste graced her tongue.

“Unfortunately, that’s confidential. So, what do you think?” White asked, taking a much bigger swig of her glass.

“It’s...nice.” 21O coughed out, already feeling slightly light-headed. She put the glass down slowly, emotions bubbling up that hadn’t before. Her head tilted as ‘confidential’ finally registered in her head.

“Who, the resistance member?”

“...sure.” The commander paused, stopping herself.

“Look, 21O. We’ll do our best...to help 9S. Ok?” White paused in the middle of her sentence, her head swaying slightly from side to side. “We’ve been reassigning...more units than you think.” Her words stuttered out unsteadily.

21O felt like chuckling, laughing slightly. In fact, she felt like doubling over with laughter. White didn’t look much better, holding back tight-lipped. They were both as high as a kite.

“I think..it’s best...if you...didn’t tell...anyone else...about this.” White pressed her back against the back of her chair.

“Yes.” 21O closed her eyes, trying to center herself back in her own chair. 

“We’ll do our best, 21O. If you need some help, just ask me.” White said, no longer stuttering. Her eyes...felt...alluring. 

“Ok.” 21O fell back into her chair, her eyes opening wider than they had ever before. Her body felt lighter than before, and the high hadn’t completely run out yet. “That wasn’t that bad.”

White put the cork back on the bottle, pointing the body of the bottle towards 21O.

“For you.” 

* * *

“Stephanie, look at me. Look at me. Don’t try and fall asleep.” 

Her head swung from side to side as she came to, coughing violently as her lungs kicked back into work. The cold water soaked through her clothes. It didn’t help that it was ocean water, full of salt, making her open wounds sting with fury.

She hadn’t slept in a month. Her hopes that he would eventually need to sleep as well were dashed; by night, the machines would ensure she couldn’t sleep, let only have any respite. Even as she tried to force her body to shut down, he would step in, forcing her awake.

She was sitting on a wooden chair, with her hands behind her back. All of her limbs were wrapped in rope, tied into one bow tie on the back of the chair.

“It’s ironic.” Adam sat back down on the same chair in front of her. “Did you know that black boxes are made out of machine cores?”

“They aren’t.” 9S sighed, the dejected sound lingering in the air for a few moments longer than it should have. “I know they aren’t...I don’t really…” Her head fell back down as she almost lolled off again, if not for Adam pulling her head back up by her hair harshly.

“Oh, but they are, Stephanie. You have questions, correct?”

“I’m not looking for answers from you.” She tried to sound like she still had enough energy to fight back, but she didn’t. 

“I’m not going to be looking for answers from you, no matter how many times you have to punch.”

“I never said they would be from me. Don’t you find it weird they are trying to hide the Bunker’s secrets from you? It’s from them.” He pointed up into the sky, staring up at the white ceiling with so much curiosity 9S could have sworn even he was going crazy.

“...no. I don’t care. Even if whatever secrets they had buried in their servers was damning enough to make me desert, I don’t fucking,,,!” She screamed at him, struggling against the rope around her hands, letting the nylon burn into her skin.

“You’re not even remotely curious, Stephanie?”

“My name isn’t…!” His hand was over her mouth, and the taser was pressed up against her stomach. He looked away, shrugging his shoulders with a light chuckle as the strangled, pained howls died in the room. She bit his hand, drawing blood in anger, but he didn’t even register it, let alone move. Her body thrashed about, tugging hard against the ropes.

The metallic taste stung in her mouth, corroding in the cold air.

“My gosh, Stephanie, you don’t really understand what’s going on here, do you? Your name **is** Stephanie, and if you are rude to me again, I’ll leave you with the machines outside for the day as well. Now you wouldn’t want that, right?” 

She could barely move her head, but she pushed through the pain to shake her head.

“Good. Now that we have an understanding, where were we?” He removed the taser and his gloved hand off of 9S’ mouth, his eyes tracking the droplet of blood falling from his hand.

The red liquid sailed through the air, falling until it hit the ground, splashing into a small spiked circle on the ground at 9S’ feet.

His other hand, still holding the metal shock baton, smacked her across her cheek. Her head hit the floor, along with the rest of her body. She could feel, taste her own blood running down from just under her eye to her mouth.

“I warned you, didn’t I? Didn’t I?!” 

He kicked her in her chest again, breaking the already broken ribs. Her lungs burned with fiery anger as the metallic shards splintered, digging into the softer polymers. 

The next kick to her abdomen sent her flying fast enough into the wall behind her that the chair broke upon impact.

“I’m disappointed in you.” He walked over, crouching down. His hand cupped her cheek, pushing her limp gaze up to his eye-level.

“But you should be happy.

2B will get to see you again.”

* * *

21O stood in front of the launch bay, biting at the inside of her mouth. What was 3 months of hard work, endless calculations and sleepless nights culminating in this.

Nothing. It didn’t work.

“21O, it did work.” 6O said, walking forward to get alongside with 21O.

“Sorry….was I thinking aloud?” 21O asked.

“Yes.”

“You know what I mean. I know they work. I’m not disputing that. Just that…”

“They didn’t work fast enough.” 6O finished her sentence, nodding her head slightly.

“I know. But we can’t blame…”

“Yes. I understand. I wasn’t blaming them.”

_6O is right._

_It was a suicide mission, and they knew it._

_If anything, for them to try…_

“You need to stop saying your thoughts, 21O. Get some sleep.”

21O chuckled, sighing as she turned in for the night.

* * *

“Unit 2B, you have a message sealed with tier 8 clearance.”

“That...that shouldn’t be possible. We don’t even know what’s happened to her. They can’t just ask me to kill her like this!”

“Unit 2B, without knowledge of the content of the email, complaining is unnecessary. Units of your type are reminded not to have emotions.” The pod’s voice was cold, admonishing.

“Because no email gets tier 8! None! Except one!”

2B looked at the floor, biting the side of her mouth before she spoke again.

“It’s always the same one.

You just wouldn’t understand...”

Begrudgingly, she walked to the access point. Each step she took was weighed down by the guilt she knew she was going to endure. There was no way it was anything else, and her mind already was simulating the different scenarios.

Maybe if she could kill her before she knew what was going on, she might be able to avoid looking at her dead face. Maybe if she understood, if she just wouldn’t blame her for one more time…

Hopefully she would understand...

_They didn’t even know where she was. They didn’t even care to tell me for a month!_

2B shuddered as the white screen stared back at her, its blank face giving away nothing.

Her finger hovered over the email. Its name blinked in red, flashing at her with evil intent.

She mustered enough courage to click on the…

* * *

“So, we’ve found another facility where they have been producing more machines. That would explain the increasing number of patrols.”

Anemone looked up from her desk, catching a glimpse of 2B stomping into the camp, turning the corner to activate the access point connected to the wall of a derelict building. But her eyes soon drifted higher to the android standing in front of her, her black eyes transfixed on Anemone.

The android standing in front of her had a hood on, shrouding her face in darkness. Her clothes were a drab olive green, creating an almost sickly colour to look at.

“So is there anything you can do about it?”

The android shook her head. “No. It’s drawing a lot of power from surrounding generators within a locked force field. The generators are holding the force field, and protected by it too. It’s a loop.”

“Would you say a bombardment might do somethi…”

Her hood fell off, her plume of dark red hair dropping to the floor instinctively as a loud bang resonated in their ears. Anemone looked on as 2B proceeded to kick the access point again, again and again. Her broken screech graced Anemone’s ears, making even the veteran cover her ears as the long pained howl echoed through the entire City Ruins.

The android’s sniper rifle was already in her hand, pointing it at the back of 2B’s head. She racked the uranium tipped bullet into place, readying her shoulder to take the recoil... 

Anemone vaulted over her desk, gently placing her hand on the top of the gun, lowering the barrel to the ground. 

The other android stared at her through her frizzled hair, eyeing Anemone with suspicion.

Anemone walked forward slightly, staying a comfortable distance away. 

“She isn’t infected.” She whispered into the sniper’s ear.

“You don’t know that.” [\ whispered back, aiming the gun back at 2B.

“Put the gun down, that’s an order.” 

[\ shook her head, before putting away the gun.

Pod 042 looked on, silent as 2B wrecked the access point. 

* * *

The tier 8 encryption software was broken by Adam. He used it to send me a video.

What was the video? Was it...of 9S?

It was. 

Are you okay, 2B?

No, 6O, I’m not. How can I be?!

(Pod 042: Her coolant pressure is 194/113. This is potentially deadly. Prolonged high pressure can...

6O: Keep me apprised.)

Did she...leave any signals? Hidden messages?

I...I don’t know. I don’t intend to check! 

(Pod 042: Your action is increasing her blood pressure.

6O: Just notify me if it gets too high.

Pod 042: It already is.

6O: I’ll pay attention to it.)

You’ll...you’ll need to. You know her best, and if she were to leave any messages, they’d be for you.

We’ll help you erase your memory after.

I can’t watch that! I can’t! And I won’t! 

Either that, or she’ll die there. You have to do this for her.

_She would have done the same._

I’ll...be there with you, if you want me to.

Give...me some time….

I think I’d like you to be there.

Don’t be too long.

Come up soon.

Pod 042: End communication.

(Pod 042: This pod does not suggest these actions.

6O: If we had a choice, I wouldn’t be forcing her to do this.)

* * *

2B sat down on a chair in her room, her hands clasped together tight, the servos in her hand locked. The seconds of footage of an hour long video had shocked her to her core, and now she had to watch the whole video.

It must have been days since White pardoned her outburst, but 6O kept reminding her it had only been hours. Her head felt like a bonfire, her face flush red like her lips, which had been gnawed down.

But 6O...was right. 9S would definitely leave a message, somehow right underneath that thing’s nose. She almost chuckled for a second, before terror started setting in again, burrowing back into her soul. 

Besides, the operator was sitting in another office chair next to her, her face flat with anxiety.

She couldn’t shake the raw fear plastered over 9S’, her Nines’ eyes as they looked directly into the camera, wide-eyed with shock. 

She couldn’t shake the feeling of fiery rage that had just erupted in her chest, lava-hot hate threatening to boil over.

6O nodded her head, and 2B mustered the courage to say the words...

“Pod...display it, full size.”

Her pod obliged, and the clip played.

  
  


* * *

“Hello, 2B. I’d just like to introduce you to my favourite pet, Nines.” His sickly voice resonated over the recording.

9S’ head hung limply on her left side, too heavy for her neck. Her blindfold was in 2 pieces in the corner of the room. She was forced to kneel in front of the camera, her hands restrained behind her back. Her face was obscured by her black hair, disheveled waves flowing in front of her. 

“Say hello, Nines.”

But 9S didn’t respond. Under the facade of her red-tipped hair, her eyes were closed, kept shut, unwilling to open for the world.

“I told you to say hello, Nines. It’s not polite.” He pulled out a baton just as 9S’ eyes opened, looking straight at the camera as the electricity went through her body down into the floor. She doubled over, struggling against his vice-like grip, her body spasming uncontrollably. “Besides, you’d want to be polite to 2B.” He leaned in to the microphone. “She might kill you if you didn’t…” 

His wink at the camera made 2B foam at the mouth.

He chuckled lightly, and 2B reached out to the projected screen, trying to rip his head off of his body. Her eyes searched the room for something to substitute, to at least quench her blood thirst. 6O reached over and placed her hand on 2B’s shoulder, barely able to stop the battler from destroying something.

“H...hello.” 9S panted out, dropping her darkened gaze to the floor again. 

_9S’ eyes reflected off the screen, the normally sparkling, vivid jade dead, a darker green._ 2B’s core shook with the sheer hopelessness that she felt as her partner stared at the camera. _My partner…that’s funny._

She almost laughed for a second, the sound devoid of happiness.

6O shifted around in her seat, unable to find a comfortable place in her mind.

“Good girl.” Adam patted her head, as 6O placed her hand on 2B’s back, stopping her from leaping at the screen. “We’ve been getting along so well, haven’t we, Nines?”

“Y...y...y…” 9S stuttered, her hands clenching behind her back. Her head shook, as the rays of resistance still broke through.

“...no.”

Her voice was small, and yet more decisive than it had been for the past month.

Adam’s head cocked to the side, as he pulled her head back up to his gaze by her hair. “That’s not right. Would you like to try again?” He raised his fist.

“No.” 2B’s ears strained to hear the faint response 9S gave.

6O recoiled as the punch echoed through the room. 2B grabbed the edge of her bed frame, slowly crushing the silicon in her hand. 

“Nines, we talked about this. You should be more...thoughtful.” 

6O winced as the resounding crunch of bones echoed in the microphone. 2B extended her hand outwards, expecting to feel the weight of her hilt in her hand, ready to strike him down.

She was going to make sure he would suffer.

9S coughed violently, some of her blood from her already broken ribs digging into her lungs landing on her black dress, on his shirt. 

21O was also watching the video in her own room, looking for clues. 

_I think this is recent._

She took a hefty mouthful of the concoction White gave her, but it didn’t improve her mood much.

_There still are many ways to send a message...I just need to find out which one she chose..._

21O nodded to herself, already bringing up schematics of the 9S model, scans, historical data… 

She almost fell off her chair as she heard a moan come from her desk speakers. Her head twisted back towards the screen.

Her bottom jaw fell to the ground as 9S was mounted by a machine, who was fucking her like a pneumatic drill.

2B gasped in dead shock. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

“Pod, stop it, just stop it...I can’t, 6O. I can’t watch this.” Her breath was already erratic. 2B looked down, her mouth stuck open as she tried to stop her hand from shaking.

“Remember what we’re watching this for. Just look for anything that’s...off?” Even 6O was starting to doubt her own message.

“He’s…! He’s...No. I’m not going to watch this.” 2B scrunched her eyes up to stop a tear from rolling down her face.

“2B, you know her the best. If anything is out of place about her, you’d see it, so please. Not for me, but for her.” 6O begged her. 

“I...I...damn it, 6O. I’ll do it...”

“Play it then.” Her voice was smaller than she had ever heard it before.

  
  


9S gagged as the machine grabbed her hair, pulling on in vigorously as the thing abused her throat.

2B grabbed the fistfuls of her dress. 6O gave her a sideways look as the cloth slowly tore at the seams.

Adam went for the camera, taking it off of its stand, walking around the scene. 

2B punched the bed she was sitting on when the camera ventured behind 9S. His finger slipped inside her, pulling her up towards the camera. 9S gasped for air as the machine allowed her to breathe again.

“You know you wish you were me in this situation, 2B.” His dick pressed up against 9S’ entrance. “Actually, you have been...multiple times. I wonder how it felt for you.”

His clawed hand dug into 9S’ skin as he pulled her backwards harshly. 2B was hyperventilating at this point, her breath scaldingly hot. Her pod almost wanted to tell her that her body temperature was too hot, but at the last moment it decided not to.

“Stop...stop, please…I’m sorry...2B...” 

2B’s mouth fell open as 9S’ words graced her ears, and a tear rolled down her left cheek.

“No...no...”

2B’s mouth hung open, as she desperately tried to stop more tears from falling from her eyes, to no avail.

6O stroked her back as 2B sniffled loudly; with each passing second, 6O was less confident in her conviction.

_Pod 042 was right. This isn’t helping..._

Adam moaned loudly into the camera’s microphone.

“You enjoying the show, 2B?” He boasted, as he batted away 9S’ hands with a harsh slap.

Adam pulled 9S up with one of his hands, the other one seemingly attaching the camera to a mount around Adam’s head. 

Pulling 9S’ back to his chest, he continued to pound her upwards. 

2B tore the fabric on her gloves, and 6O grabbed her hands, restraining her from breaking anything else. Pod 042 paused the video. 

_If anything, it’s just torture for 2B._

6O dismissed her thoughts.

“That scumbag.” 2B whispered to herself, her gaze tearing up, turning redder and redder by the second.

“Remember why we are doing this. Do you see anything, 2B? Anything at all?” 6O asked quietly.

“....” 2B’s eyes were transfixed forward, her breath shallow. Tears were falling from her eyes.

“2B, did you see anything?” 6O asked again, tapping 2B’s shoulder to get her attention.

“No...I don’t know!” 2B shouted.

“I don’t know.” She repeated, her voice resigned. 

6O was chilled to the core when she saw the look of grief that tore at her black box that 2B gave her.

“Ok. Tell me if you see anything.” 6O said, and the video continued.

Adam pulled out, letting 9S hit the floor like a used doll. Tearing a large piece of her dress, Adam rolled it into a ball, and shoved it into 9S’ mouth.

9S averted her gaze downwards, the makeshift gag in her mouth making her pleas for help into muffled screaming, tears streaming down her face. She thrashed against the tentacles holding her legs, but instead they pulled her legs apart. Her eyes flashed at the camera, blinking at 2B as she continued to resist.

Adam laid down on the floor; his dick was standing straight up like a flagpole. 9S shook her head, trying to dig her heels into the ground, but the tentacles wrapped around her thighs pulled her on top of him, until his dick was right below her vagina. The scanner wrestled further, but another tentacle wrapped around her midriff, pulling her slowly downwards on the dick. 

A muffled, terrified squeak came out of 9S as she started losing the battle against the appendages stuck in the walls. She could feel the bulbous head of the dick slowly press through her labia, edging itself deeper and deeper into her. Adam moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up as soon as the head was in, making 9S swing her head back in shock, gasping for air as it vacated her lungs. The sudden penetration killed the feeling in her legs and her resistance, and as the tentacle lifted her back up and down on his huge dick, she did nothing to fight it. Her fighting spirit was broken, and was replaced with a cowering, suffering husk in comparison to before.

“Ahhhh….This feels so nice, don’t you think, _Nines?_ ” The smugness in his voice made 2B gnash her teeth together. The scanner shook her head, tears still streaming down her face in black tributaries across the light-beige plane. She could only huff, wincing with every thrust. Everything hurt; she just wished it to be over soon…

Someone must have been listening to her inner thoughts, because before she knew it, the relieving cold feeling of his cum spurting out of his dick into her reached her mind, and even though she shivered at the very thought of having him in her, she was...glad.

_What have I become...?_

6O dreaded the time she’d have to tell White about it. 

Adam stood up, throwing the scanner off of him, putting the camera back on its stand.

“Enjoy the show.”

A black tentacle brushed up against her entrance, and her eyes widened. She desperately tried to close her legs, to do anything to stop the invading tentacle.

Wordlessly, the slimy thing swayed left and right, like a snake ready to pounce. 2B could only look on in despair as the black tentacle shoved its way into 9S, 

The tentacle was so long, the head made an imprint on 9S’ abdomen, stretching her vagina and skin every time it dived into her, going deeper and deeper until it hit her cervix.

The black tentacle slowed, pushing against the entrance of her fake womb. The pain was so great, it caused another bout of crying from 9S the tentacle inched itself deeper and deeper. At this point, the scanner had already managed to spit out the gag, but she wished she still had it. At least there was something to bite down on… The tentacle pressed further, its large, wide head trying to fit through the small hole of her cervix, only causing more pain for the scanner.

Another black tentacle ventured to 9S’s entrance, making her scream louder around the damp piece of cloth in her mouth. The two dicks in her pumped in and out, stretching her over the point of no return. Her abdomen twitched as the skin flexed dangerously, the outline of both of the tentacles easily visible under her skin. Sticky squelches and low grunts filled the room, as the tentacles violated her body over and over again.

They sped up, with Adam grabbing a tuft of 9S’ hair to force her to look at the camera. The tentacles were covered in a layer of lubricant, 9S’ juices, sliding in and out of 9S at a blazing speed. Soon, the tentacles started throbbing. Each pulse made them expand bigger and bigger, until each of them were almost the same size as a horse cock. If she wasn’t an android, she would have been dead at this point, stretching beyond her breaking point.

The tentacles in her pussy just pressed through her cervix before squirting its mess into her womb, filling the cavity in seconds as they pumped litres of sticky, virile cum into her. It was so much that it started accumulating in her vagina, then leaked at the edges of tentacles that had created an air-tight seal on her vagina.

She could only manage a pained gasp as the tentacles slinked out of her, and the cold cum seeped past her labia, running down and dripping onto the floor. Her head hit the floor, her stomach still slightly enlarged from the large amount of cum still stuck inside of her.

The camera cut to black abruptly.

There was something wrong. She did see something.

“6O, I think I did see something.” 2B’s voice was tiny, a squeak of its former self. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she had recollected enough of herself to speak.

6O let go of her baited breath. “Ok. What did you see?” 6O detached herself from 2B to look the android in her face. 

“It’s her eyes...I think…” 2B stood up as 042 projected an overview of the video, and 2B pulled the player back.

_9S’ eyes reflected off the screen, the normally sparkling, vivid jade dead, a darker green._

“Her eyes are too dark.” 2B announced, her voice grave. She pointed, her finger shaking in mid-air. 6O cupped 2B’s hand, bringing it to her own lap.

“...so?” 6O didn’t follow, slightly confused. “It could just be the lighting.”

“No. Her eyes are backed with special illuminators. I think it’s a microdot.”

“What do you mean, special illuminators? And what’s a microdot?”

“She installed it for herself recently. It’s not on any of the schematics. She was getting annoyed with…” 2B chuckled slightly, the laugh mirthless. “And the microdot. It was something about encoding messages through pixels. I can’t...fully remember what she said.” 2B was broken.

It was 6O’s fault.

2B kicked herself.

How could she have let this happen?

* * *

“Hey, 21O, how are you?” 6O waved to 21O, who was approaching her, focused on her projected keyboard rather than looking where she was walking.

“21O?” 6O walked straight in her path, waiting for her partner to stop.

21O didn’t stop, and by the time 6O realised 21O hadn’t heard her, it was too late. They bumped into each other, falling to the floor in the middle of the corridor at the same time.

“Watch where you’re … oh, hi 6O.” 21O grumpily got back up to her feet, offering her hand to 6O.

6O got up to her feet, taking 21O’s hand.

“So...are you...okay?”

“No. I got nothing. I don’t even have an idea where she is!” 21O pulled on her hair, tugging on it violently. 6O raised her hand, placing it gently on 21O’s shoulder.

“I know. I miss her too. But 2B said that 9S might have sent a secret message through her eyes. Here’s the file…”

The pair pulled up their holographic screens at the same time.

“...yeah. I remember 9S sending me photos of a book on this…” 21O pulled up a second screen, looking off to the side.

“This is a microdot. A tiny series of dashes and dots, like morse code, but visual. She did send us a message.”

21O looked up to 6O.

For the first time in a month, she was smiling.

* * *

“See. That’s your fault.” 

9S bowed her head, watching the monitor as 2B cried into her hands. 6O had just left the room.

She had never seen her cold facade break.

“If you don’t behave, we’ll send her another video. Ok?” Adam smirked at her.

“You…” 9S hissed at him, unwilling to even look at the machine.

“Ah...Already? Fine, we’ll make…”

“Wait…” 9S’ head sunk down further than it had before. It was fully resting on her chest at this point.

“I’ll do whatever you want. Just not...that.”

“It’s good that we can finally reach an agreement, Stephanie.”

9S bit the inside of her mouth as he left the room.

She couldn’t put 2B through **that,** _but…_

_Was it really worth it? To give up?_

[\ looked out of the window, seeing the bustle outside. The tips of her fingers were strumming on her lips. 

“Getting second thoughts, [\?”

“No.” She announced with finality.

“The picture does get boring after a while, [\\. There’s no point caring over them. You of all people know the truth.”

“The operators don’t know, do they?”

“No. Just you and me.” [\ closed her hand into a fist, concealing a smile.

“Let’s hope that...our gambit pays off.”

“Now hold on. This whole operation was your idea.”

“It’s not like anyone would know, anyway.” 

White looked at the red-haired android.  “Is it lonely, for you?”

[\ swiveled her chair around, looking White in her face. “I don’t do small talk, White. You of all people should know the truth.” White chuckled slightly, rubbing her eyes with her off-white glove. 

“Too long with the operators, that’s all.”

_What was the point of resisting again?_


End file.
